encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 14
Ang Itinakda is the fourteenth episode of Encantadia. It aired on August 4, 2016 and comprised Chapter 18. Summary Alena and Ybarro formed a relationship. Gurna informs Pirena that Amihan will soon have an heir. Hitano informs Aquil that Alena had fallen for a mandirigma. Pirena seduces a diwata soldier in order to conceive a child of her own. Alena sleeps with Ybarro under a tree. Ybarro and Amihan had a joint dream where they mate. Amihan becomes pregnant. Chapter 18 Ang Bagong Tagapagmana Alena gives up on trying to touch the white butterfly. It finally leaves Ybarro's shoulder. Hitano secretly watches while Ybarro courts Alena. Minea is thankful that Amihan is awake. Amihan thinks she is unworthy of the crown since she had been wounded. Minea tells her that she was wounded because of her bravery, and because she kept her promise not to hurt Pirena, proving that she is really worthy. Pirena admits to Hagorn that she still misses Lireo, her home, but not her mother or her sisters. Hagorn understands - it was too much love and too much hate. Ybarro tells his friends and his father that Alena had told him that she loves him. Apitong was not pleased. Amihan thanks Danaya for healing her. Alena is happy to see her awake again. Muyak reveals that Alena has fallen in love. Hitano threatens Ybarro to stay away from Alena. Drunk Wantuk tries to attack him, but was easily shoved away. Despite the curiosity of her sisters, Alena decides not to reveal her lover's name at that point. Minea tells the sisters that the father for Amihan's heir had been found. Aquil, Alena and Danaya congratulate her. Gurna informs Pirena that Amihan will soon have an heir. Apitong advises Ybarro to heed Hitano's warning. Danaya wonders if the father of Amihan's child would be as manly as Aquil, which amuses Alena. Pirena assures Hagorn and Agane that she has thought of a plan to dispatch Amihan's heir. As Alena leaves the palace again, Hitano tries to accompany her, but was refused. Alena meets Ybarro again. Hitano asks for Aquil's help to speak with the queen and the queen mother, so that he could offer a large dowry to marry Alena. When pressed by Aquil, Hitano informs him that Alena has fallen for a lowly mandirigma. Ades and Danaya groom Amihan before she sleeps, in case she meets her destined mate. Pirena uses Hagorn's sleeping powder to make a diwata soldier fall asleep. In a dream, they hold hands, which produced light. Ybarro wonders what would happen if Alena's family rejects him. Alena tells him she can make her own choice. Alena uses the Water Gem to make jellyfishes float in the air. Ybarro and Alena fall asleep. When asked, Minea tells Danaya that Amihan will meet her mate in a dream. Minea says such a method is more special, having been blessed by Emre. Alena and Danaya had been conceived by the same way (the father is shown to be Enuo). Danaya becomes excited. In her dream, Amihan, in the same dress she slept in, meets Ybarro, dressed in a prince's clothes. However, she did not learn his name. Ybarro calls her a beautiful fairy. They hold hands, which produce light. Ybarro kisses her hands. When Ybarro wakes up, he tells Alena he dreamt about something, but did not elaborate. Pirena tells the sleeping diwata soldier that she has obtained what she wanted, and kills him. When Amihan wakes up, the symbol of pregnancy appears in her left hand. Ades says she will soon have an heir. The symbol of pregnancy also appears in Pirena's left hand. Hagorn sees it, but Pirena explains it is all part of her plans. Category:Writing - Concise